Fullmetal Haiku
by Alima8314
Summary: Random haiku I've written about the FMA characters, places, and themes. These used to be in 'Random Ficlets', but I decided to give them their own story. No explicit pairings. Updated regularly. Please review.
1. Haiku 1

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 1

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** These are just some random haiku that woke me up at 430a one morning, and would not let me go back to sleep until I wrote them out. I wrote them by the light of my cell phone, my eyes still blurry with sleep. That's why they (kind of) suck. The names that come before each haiku are the characters I saw in my mind as I wrote each one. If you see someone else, that's very cool :)  
Please review!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al (Brotherly)_

Brother, I love you  
Golden-haired angel of mine  
Do you love me, too?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang/Hawkeye_

It happens at night  
The earth and moon are lovers  
Turn away from me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Can you forgive me?  
I can't ask you to love me  
Maybe I should leave

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

River gently flowing  
Memories long forgotten  
The river of dreams

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang/Ed  
_  
His long golden braid  
A rope to hang himself with  
One day, he'll be gone

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Edward is the sun  
I can't get too far away  
I don't like the dark

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I have forgiven  
My mother for loving him  
I never knew him

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

Fire cleanses me  
I am engulfed by my sins  
I snap my fingers

O o O o O o O o O o O


	2. Haiku 2

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 2

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** These are just some more random haiku that I wrote at work. That's why they still suck. The names that come before each haiku are the characters I saw in my mind as I wrote each one. If you see someone else, that's very cool. :)

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Flamel_

The snake on the cross  
Master said, "I will return."  
I'll wait forever

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Everyone (About Edward) (End of Series / Movie)_

We can't forgive him  
His sacrifice was the end  
Why did he leave us?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Questionable life  
I wish I had my body  
Once upon a time

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Trisha_

My life in question  
How could you do this to me?  
I thought you loved me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Kindness in a can  
Soul in a metal prison  
When will I be free?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Auto-mail is great  
But, I want my own flesh back  
Someday I'll be there

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Armstrong_

Shirtless muscleman  
"The artistic alchemy!"  
My eyes are bleeding

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

Two boys made of gold  
I need to be there for them  
The sons of my heart

O o O o O o O o O o O


	3. Haiku 3

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 3

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** There were forced. you can tell. Blegh! I guess that's what I get for trying to write 'poetry' at work. I finally wrote a Winry haiku. Yay. Enjoy.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

She is our Teacher  
She teaches us right from wrong  
Surrogate Mother

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang  
_  
He's my Commander  
Always running me ragged  
Surrogate Father

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

He's my Brother  
Very protective of me  
Always Forever

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Anything for him  
I am everything he is  
His dreams are my dreams

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Silver Pocket Watch  
Leash that ties me to the State  
I want to be free

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (Manga Spoilers!)_

My commander says  
I must carve a crest of blood  
I would rather not

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I want to believe  
Our key to a normal life  
Philosopher's Stone

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

One day at a time  
Two steps forward, one step back  
I do not like this

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Winry_

I've known them for so long  
I want to bad to help them  
My wayward 'brothers'

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

My brother and I  
Two people in one body  
Connected by soul

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Auto-Mail_

Flesh made of machine  
False limbs, metal and wire  
This is Auto-Mail

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

"I'm Alphonse Elric!"  
"I was! I am! I will be!"  
"I'll always be me!"

O o O o O o O o O o O


	4. Haiku 4

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 4

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** More Fullmetal Alchemist haiku. I just can't seem to get away from haiku. They're quick and easy to write at work. Sometimes, I even strike gold while writing. Some of these kind of don't make sense for FMA, but I post them anyway, because they make sense for FMA to me, and I think that's all that matters in the end.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

Smirking ladies man  
There's only one that he loves  
Brown-eyed sharpshooter

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hawkeye_

I pull the trigger  
There's someone I must protect  
My mission is clear

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Why did I do it?  
I couldn't bear to lose Al  
My reason for all

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

My younger brother  
My remaining family  
Al is everything

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

When will you boys learn?  
My foolish apprentices  
My home is your home

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Winry_

They always leave me  
I don't want to be alone  
Edward and Alphonse

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hughes_

My beautiful girl  
Daddy loves you very much  
Don't be sad I'm gone

O o O o O o O o O o O


	5. Haiku 5

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 5

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** These are just some more random haiku that I wrote at work. I'm always at work... So... Yeah... I wrote more this time than usual. I'm using the archaic form of 'tramp' in the first haiku.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

He left us behind  
Said he had something to do  
Our father, the tramp

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We loved Mom so much  
Why did she leave us behind?  
She loved us so much

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Two lonely children  
"What's a soul, anyway?"  
That was our mistake

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Two drops of our blood  
We thought that was all it took  
We paid for our pride

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

The first time I clapped  
A rusty suit of armor  
Anything for him

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Izumi, Teacher  
She could never replace Mom  
But, she does come close

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Armstrong_

Throwing shirts aside  
Sparkle, sparkle, everywhere  
It's the Armstrong tradition

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

A warmonger's pet  
"Dog of the Military"  
The State Alchemists

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

"Sanctioned Murderer"  
An image I wish to lose  
Will I be absolved?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

Piercing onyx eyes  
Watching over the brothers  
He is the colonel

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang (About Ed and Al)_

The truth can't be said  
There's a reason I lied  
Stay alive, you two

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

They are the future  
Protecting the Elric brothers  
They have to stay safe

O o O o O o O o O o O  
_  
Ed/Al_

Much later in life  
After our quest has ended  
We'll come home to stay

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Winry or Teacher?  
We're welcome at either place  
Which will be our home?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hughes_

Knife-throwing daddy  
"New pictures of my daughter!"  
"Look at them, or else!"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Winry_

I will always wait  
They have to come home sometime  
Please, let it be soon

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

Troubled path ahead  
Call for me, and I'll be there  
Whenever you stray

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

Why didn't it work?  
From the grave to the cradle  
Forbidden array

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hawkeye_

Woman with a gun  
She is scary when she's mad  
Stay on her good side

O o O o O o O o O o O


	6. Haiku 6

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 6

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** These are even more FMA haiku that I wrote at work. I wrote these the same day I wrote 'Haiku 5.' I simply couldn't stop writing. Before I knew it, I had filled up two pages, front and back, with haiku.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Milk) (inspired by a conversation between xfacexthisx (read her fics!) and myself)_

Opaque white liquid  
The grossest thing in the world  
I will not drink it

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Blond hair, golden eyes  
Youngest State Alchemist yet  
A living legend

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Winry) (dedicated to Fido)_

She's got a good arm  
Mostly when she swings her wrench  
Oh, my aching head

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

"Legendary boy"  
The "Fullmetal Alchemist"  
Such a heavy name

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I'm bound to the state  
"Alchemist of the People"  
A title I earned

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed  
_  
Bringing Mother back  
A task we set for ourselves  
"Are you ready, Al?"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hohenheim_

The Grand Arcanum  
Alchemy can be your friend  
You just need patience

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Philosopher's Stone  
The dark truth behind the truth  
Do we quest in vain?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

He's too pure and good  
I'll take his sin as my own  
Now, Al is sinless

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I'll never forget  
Engraved in my pocket watch  
Three, October, Ten

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

The day we left home  
Finding a way to atone  
Indelible sin

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Surrounded by love  
Blind and deaf to those that care  
But, are they really?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang/Ed_

I believe in him  
The persistent teenager  
"He will find a way!"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

What was that, my dear?  
Well, of course I'm amazing!  
I AM Roy Mustang!

O o O o O o O o O o O


	7. Haiku 7

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 7

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I wrote these in an attempt to stay awake at work. Can you tell?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Misguided science  
A night in February  
Everything went wrong

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

She left us alone  
There isn't a cure for death  
A truth we denied

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

My color is black  
Black is the color of sin  
I am a sinner

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang/Ed  
_  
Military dog  
At my master's beck and call  
A privileged slave

O o O o O o O o O o O  
_  
Ed/Al_

Everyone else sees...  
Cold heart, cold hands, and cold eyes  
Few see me for me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I always believed  
In Equivalent Exchange  
It can't be a lie!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

To see her smile  
Is redemption possible?  
Our mother's smile

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Bringing back the dead  
A forbidden alchemy  
It fails every time

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

You two are my sons  
Whether you like it or not  
Never forget that

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

If I must, I must  
Anything to bring him back  
I would die for Al

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Stone as red as blood  
An unstable catalyst  
Philosopher's Stone

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Give me a long leash  
There are things I need to do  
I'll always come back

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Fuery_

Loyal Underdog  
Bad case of hero worship  
He's such a good guy

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Falman_

Mind like a steel trap  
The encyclopedic brain  
Warrant Officer

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Breda_

Analytical  
Strategically gifted  
Afraid of puppies

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Havoc_

Chain smoking habit  
Always stuck in Roy's shadow  
Lieutenant Havoc

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Havoc_

Bad luck with women  
A perpetual bachelor  
You'll get there someday

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Breda  
_  
Smarter than he looks  
He's a champion at chess  
He's sharp as a tack

O o O o O o O o O o O


	8. Haiku 8

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 8

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** A coworker gave me a 2x2 inch square of 85 percent dark chocolate. I wrote these on the resulting buzz... And, I didn't even eat the whole square (only about a third)...

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We will live our lives  
In our mother's memory  
Always moving on

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

A sad dependence  
Alchemy does not cure all  
I learned the hard way

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

It is my duty  
I'll show you the correct path  
Don't make my mistake

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I would die for Al  
I think I already am  
I must restore him

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Making right my wrongs  
Foolish mistakes of my youth  
I'll pay any price

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Your sins are my sins  
We are in this together  
We are both to blame

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

I'll never forget  
I feared that you would hate me  
So, I stayed silent

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I... I need to know  
But, I'm too afraid to ask  
"Do you hate me, Al?"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Always by my side  
Protecting one another  
My brother, my friend

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

I couldn't stop you  
I was afraid to speak  
So, I followed you

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

There and back again  
Our quest is never ending  
We're chasing a myth

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Our dearest mother  
That night, I knew we were wrong  
Can love be a sin?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

Work with your own hands  
Don't depend on alchemy  
It's not everything

O o O o O o O o O o O


	9. Haiku 9

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 9

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I think I might try to write a few haiku everyday. It's been two days now. So far, so good. I had another square of that chocolate today.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

I only have him  
I must ensure our future  
Leave the past behind

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Mustang)_

I hate him so much  
He uses secrets as tools  
Still, he protects us

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed  
_  
I'm not a child!  
I want you to see me now  
Not how I once was

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

A dog on a leash  
An ignorant alchemist  
Tell me all you know

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

Catch me if you can  
Elevating through the ranks  
I will lead this land

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al (Movie)  
_  
Even though I'm gone  
I will always be with you  
In your reflection

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

The playboy façade  
My information network  
The dates are a lie

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hawkeye_

Efficient kindness  
Not as heartless as she seems  
A soft spot for dogs

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (About Ed)_

I wish I could feel  
I would take away his pain  
If I could, I would

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

So focused on 'now'  
My future's beyond my reach  
But, someday... Someday...

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang (Things He'll Never Say)_

I'm only human  
I have faults and weaknesses  
I'm far from perfect

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

To get, you must give  
That is alchemy's first law  
It was not enough

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hughes_

They say it is  
Better to laugh than to scream  
That is my secret

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I'm Edward Elric  
'The Hero of the People'  
...I'm not a hero

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Do it for Alphonse  
My brother is my hero  
I'm living for him

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

'Restore our bodies'  
Gain requires sacrifice  
I promised I would

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hughes_

Don't lay me to rest  
I'll always be in your hearts  
Death is not the end

O o O o O o O o O o O


	10. Haiku 10

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 10

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I'm sorry. I lied, to both you, and to myself. But, I really thought I would have been able to write some haiku everyday. But, work was been... work. I was also goofing off all week with my coworkers (slash) friends. I really need to work on my other fics, but writing haiku really does help the writer's block.  
I think I might be repeating sentences, but some of them work in more than one haiku.  
This set is brothers only. Edward and Alphonse are so easy to write haiku for. Looking this over though, they're mostly Al.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (Movie)_

My home, forever  
Is where you are, my brother  
There's no going back.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al (Movie)_

We can't turn back now  
The gate is closed forever  
On to a new life

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Unfeeling body  
I am numb beyond belief  
That should be fixed soon

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

I won't think about it  
A future beyond our reach  
Shimmering so bright

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Darkness of our past  
Threatening to swallow us  
We won't allow it

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Ever since that night  
We've never felt so alone  
It's not true, is it?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Harsh reality  
Mistakes can last forever  
Our lesson in life

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

What we desire  
No matter how close we get  
It slips from our grasp

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al  
_Please, remember me  
I am more than I seem  
How I used to be

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We'll never give up  
No mater what they say  
Our quest is not wrong

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Tragic childhood  
No matter how fast we run  
We cannot escape

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

It's all my fault, Al  
I should have listened to you  
Can you forgive me?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al  
_  
No one is sinless  
We wear our sins in plain sight  
Look at our bodies

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (About Ed)  
_  
You gave up so much  
Without knowing it had worked  
You brought me to life

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

The armored body  
Seemingly impervious  
But, I can still die

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Almost immortal  
People would kill to have this  
I don't understand

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

All these memories  
Disappearing from my mind  
Were they ever real?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

To assuage his guilt  
I won't let things bother me  
I know Edward tried

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

He did all he could  
He offered all of himself  
Only lost an arm

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

As long as you're here  
The future doesn't scare me  
I'll be by your side

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I am such a child  
Pretending to be adult  
A game I can't win

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I never grew up  
My heart is still a child's  
It is all a farce

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (Movie)_

Stuck in this drab world  
I dream beyond the stars  
May I please go home?

O o O o O o O o O o O


	11. Haiku 11

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 11

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** Woo Hoo! More haiku! That rhymes! But, who cares! Gracia! The moms get a shot! I know there aren't very many, but this was all I could write at work today.

O o O o O o O o O o O  
_  
Ed_

Warring emotions  
My heart is a battleground  
I made a promise

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

One day at a time  
The dream isn't over yet  
I will reach my goal

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Give me a reason  
To continue on my quest  
My promise to Al

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Gracia  
_  
She'll never know him  
You took away her father  
Take away her pain

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Gracia_

I miss his so much  
My husband, stolen from me  
I wish he'd come back

O o O o O o O o O o O

_The Gate_

Stuck between two worlds  
Limbo between life and death  
Where do I belong?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Trisha_

I left them alone  
My illness was a secret  
I didn't mean to

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

I've watched him grow up  
On the outside, looking in  
I'm... jealous... of Ed...

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (Movie)_

Where are you, Brother?  
You promised you would be there  
Don't you remember?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

I don't remember  
Sensory depravation  
I miss my body

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hohenheim_

My dear family  
Abandoned for a reason  
I apologize

O o O o O o O o O o O


	12. Haiku 12

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 12

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I haven't had much inspiration lately for any of my other stories, unfortunately. So, I'm trying on the homunculi for size. I wrote them on paper in a random order, but I typed them up in a specific order. Since the manga and the anime differ greatly, I'm doing two versions of each homunculus and Hohenheim, since he had a lot to do with them in the anime. I hope you all like these! Manga spoilers!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Father (Manga)_

Immortality  
Experiment in Xerxes  
Vanished in one night

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Dante (Anime)_

Body to body  
I've jumped for four centuries  
I need a new stone

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hohenheim (Manga)_

A thousand years  
Brother I never wanted!  
Leave my sons alone!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hohenheim (Anime)_

I loved Dante… once  
But, the love of my life  
Is Trisha Elric

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Envy (Manga)_

My name is Envy  
I'm ashamed of my true form  
The Leviathan

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Envy (Anime)  
_  
Blond hair, golden eyes  
You wanted to see my face  
I'm your father's son

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Lust (Manga)_

Human parody  
Next step of evolution  
Leading them along

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Lust (Anime)_

Smirking garnet lips  
A dying Ishbal woman  
Her lover's mistake

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Gluttony (Manga)_

Imitation Gate  
I erase all the failures  
My stomach, the void

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Gluttony (Anime)  
_  
Consumes wantonly  
Childish eating machine  
"Can I eat him, Lust?"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Greed (Manga)_

I want everything!  
Power, money, and women!  
The 'Ultimate Shield'

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Greed (Anime)_

We both have secrets  
I'll tell mine if you tell yours  
Too bad you declined...

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Pride (Manga) (spoilers!)_

The President's son  
I only look innocent  
I was the first one

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Pride (Anime)_

Happy go lucky  
His left eye is a secret  
"Do you like melons?"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Bradley_

President Bradley  
A demon in man's clothing  
A heartless leader

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Wrath (Manga)_

An orphaned child  
Survived after being asked  
"Will you be my Wrath?"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Wrath (Anime)_

Teacher's lost infant  
I was right to not trust him  
Give me back my limbs

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Sloth (Manga) (spoilers?)_

It's so tiresome  
But, I've finally finished  
May I please stop now?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Sloth (Anime)_

High heels, slinky dress  
Haunted by a mother's love  
"I must kill those boys!"

O o O o O o O o O o O


	13. Haiku 13

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 13

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I wrote these in an attempt to block out my surroundings. Scar gets some attention this time. It took me long enough, I suppose...

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Crippled family  
It only takes a moment  
Lives change forever

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Always in armor  
A compensating kindness  
It's all I have left

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Gate_

The gate grants wishes  
But, you need to pay the price  
I ask for nothing

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Side by side with you  
No where else I'd rather be  
Since you are my strength

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Hey, don't worry, Al  
The courage to continue  
That's your gift to me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

"Winry's Auto-mail"  
It's attached to my body  
So, that makes it mine

O o O o O o O o O o O  
_  
Ed_

The urge to give up  
Somedays, I want to give in  
But, I never will

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Scar_

A hunted outcast  
"It is as Ishbala wills"  
Twisted legacy

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Scar_

Alchemist killer  
He who threw his name aside  
Vengeance in God's name

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Scar_

A tattooed right arm  
A gift from his brother  
Used in the wrong way

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al (To Winry)_

Your tears break our hearts  
We only need your smile  
Please, don't cry for us

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al  
_  
Our priceless mother  
There is nothing in the world  
We could give for her

O o O o O o O o O o O


	14. Haiku 14

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 14

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I've been listening to my MP3 player a lot lately, When I hear certain lyrics, haiku just spring to my mind. Nina's quote is spelled funny because: 1. she was young, 2. she was mixed with a dog and, 3. I feel that the chimera's diction should not have been as good as it was in the anime and manga.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

I'll give anything  
Whatever you take from me  
Don't take my brother

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Treated like a dog  
You can't take my dignity  
I'll endure the shame

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Life can be unkind  
I get tired of this fight  
For you, I'll go on

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

I'll cast it aside  
My pride is not worth that much  
I'll do it for him

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (Movie)_

Can't use alchemy  
A whole new way of living  
On the other side

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I was not afraid  
Confidence was my downfall  
Still, I'm not afraid

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Don't be discouraged  
Somehow, we will find a way  
Get our bodies back

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al (About Nina)_

Nina... Chimera...  
We lack the skills to change her back  
"Wanna play, Brudder?"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We are steeped in sin  
We have turned our backs to God  
No sanctuary

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

He'll do what he will  
Always winning in the end  
His goal within reach

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al (About Winry)_

Someone to lean on  
Blonde auto-mail mechanic  
Sister of our hearts

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Though I may stumble  
I'll stand on my own two feet  
For the both of us

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Never ending quest  
He's an angel, he's a fool  
A childish hope

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Putting up a fight  
I will play by my own rules  
And, you can't stop me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

His eyes cannot lie  
Golden orbs reveal his truth  
He has need to lie

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Strong body language  
Tells you what he's thinking  
You'll know he's lying

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

With a blank face  
He surveys his surroundings  
Breaking down inside

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Gate (Anime)_

The ultimate truth  
Alchemy is fueled by death  
The Gate's other side

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang (About Ed)  
_  
Allow no burdens  
You have to make your own way  
Never surrender

O o O o O o O o O o O


	15. Haiku 15

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 15

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I haven't had haiku wake me up in the middle of the night since the first batch I wrote. I can't seem to stop writing haiku!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Can't expect it all  
Just because I'm a genius  
Some things must be earned

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Until our quest ends  
I'll follow with out a word  
Heart breaking journey

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Winry  
_  
I said I would wait  
Forever is a long time  
An eternity

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We've made bad choices  
Those mistakes were ours to make  
Learning our own way

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Growing from failure  
It's the only way to learn  
Errors are progress

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (About Ed)_

You can't tell me to...  
I will never leave your side  
Though, at times, I'm scared

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (Movie)_

I don't like it here  
In this world without color  
I want to go home

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Armstrong_

Rippling muscles  
"Behold the Armstrong beauty!"  
Sparkles strike me blind

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

In the beginning  
I thought I had planned enough  
I failed in the end

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

The path to the top  
Rivals undermining me  
An uphill battle

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

Because of Edward  
I'll never be a father  
I am scarred for life

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We were foolish kids  
Following a foolish dream  
We will redeem ourselves

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Legendary stone  
What we have been looking for  
When will we find it?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Mom's hugs were the best  
In my dearest memories  
I can still feel them

O o O o O o O o O o O


	16. Haiku 16

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 16

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I would like to thank Dream Theater for singing such awesome songs! Oh, and Ozzy Osbourne! And T.a.T.u.! I love my MP3 player. It pours inspiration directly into my ear... or brain... Hmmm... I think I would like to thank music, period.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Stay with me through this  
Don't turn your back on me now  
Not when we're so close

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed  
_  
Faith is powerless  
Just when I thought I believed  
She was snatched from us

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Mustang)_

My past, a weapon  
He uses it against me  
To keep me in line

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Al) (Anime)_

Don't leave me alone  
i never needed a friend  
Like I do right now

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Knowledge is power  
I've tried to learn everything  
So, where's my power?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Can't live without her  
Desperation stole our wits  
Come back Mother... Please...

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Alchemy_

To get, you must give  
Everything comes with a price  
There's no haggling

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Returned to his flesh  
Will I live to see that day?  
My promise to Al

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Our youths left behind  
From the ashes of the past  
Rise a new future

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Winry)_

Can I keep my word?  
"Next time, you'll cry tears of joy!"  
...I don't want her tears...

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

More aware than most  
Lost senses can be a boon  
One day, they'll return

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Winry)_

I'm awful to her  
"The next time I make you cry..."  
She's always crying...

O o O o O o O o O o O


	17. Haiku 17

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 17

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** Random thoughts. Random lyrics. I had some haiku come to me the other day, but I didn't have the means to capture them on paper, so I lost them.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

My honest feeling  
He matters the most to me  
This will never change

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Alfons H. (About Ed) (Thanks xfacexthisx!)_

Have faith in yourself  
Reach out as far as you can  
You might touch the sky

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Life is a battle  
So, no matter what happens  
I won't run away

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

You kept it from me  
I'll never trust you again  
It's our fault Hughes died

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Al)_

Connected by soul  
Modified or rearranged  
I will know it's him

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

Victims of Ishbal  
Meaningless apologies  
Words are not enough

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

Haunting my nightmares  
Why won't you leave me alone?  
The ghosts of my past

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

This is who I am  
A 'shell' of my former self  
There's nothing inside

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (End of Series)_

I don't want to die  
Crimson life draining from me  
Shattered promises

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Everything changes  
I can't keep up with the world  
Leaving me behind

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

The hardest lesson  
There are things you can't control  
Death is one of them

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

I want to go home  
I want to walk in the sun  
I want many things

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Though I am fifteen  
Don't treat me like a child!  
I deserve respect

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

You must earn respect  
You act so childishly  
Please, try to grow up

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi (About Ed)_

As a prodigy  
You create your own limits  
Break free from the norm

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Promises were made  
I can't keep them if I stay  
A race against time

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed  
_  
Don't stand against me  
Nothing's going to stop me  
I am on my way

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

You can't tell me "no"  
I will do it anyway  
Don't destroy my word

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Trials make us strong  
No matter what comes our way  
We'll take it all on

O o O o O o O o O o O


	18. Haiku 18

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 18

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I wrote these because I tried to draw Goat from We Shadows by Sonny Strait, but I failed miserably. I'd been wanting to try to draw her for a while, but I never had the chance, until now. And, when I did try, I screwed up.  
Well, I had a haiku dry spell. That's okay, though, since I have been trying to work on "The 'Top Dog' and The 'Lap Dog'" and "It's Not Wrong." both stories are giving me a hard time.  
Movie!Al is so cute. I wonder just how many different times I can say the same thing?  
Plot Bunnies Love Cheese, always remember that.  
Awww... Hughes... :sniffle:

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Let me be myself  
Don't force me into your mold  
You can't make me change

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Don't compare us two  
I'm not like him at all  
My father and I

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (Movie)_

I have my reason  
Brother I can't remember  
This is my journey

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I will not listen  
Don't talk 'miracles' to me  
There are no such things

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I'm an alchemist  
"The closest thing to a god"  
Watch me change the world

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (Movie)_

Brother, my Brother  
We only have each other  
So, I'll search for you

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (Movie)_

Deep within my heart  
I know you are still alive  
It's my driving force

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (Movie)_

On this path of mine  
No matter what I'm told  
I'll continue on

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Look outside yourselves  
We're not as we appear  
You cannot judge us

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (About Ed)_

I don't mind danger  
I will never leave your side  
You can't make me go

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Winry (About Ed)  
_  
A wrench to the head  
"Don't damage the auto-mail  
I made just for you"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

"Listen up, you jerks!  
Don't be so superficial!  
Don't call me tiny!"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

If you can find it  
Past my gruff exterior  
A hidden treasure

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hughes_

Never forget me  
I did leave on purpose  
Love me though I'm gone

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

No matter the cost  
If it takes a thousand years  
A promise to keep

O o O o O o O o O o O


	19. Haiku 19

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 19

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I can't believe I've done 19 chapters of haiku. I like writing these. I don't remember why I even started writing these in the first place. I just write them when I get bored. They help keep me awake at work.  
The haiku about Edward's limbs is only my speculation. We don't know yet if he will get his limbs back.  
Wow, I wrote quite a few Parental!Roy this time. Well, they seem Parental!Roy to me.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Death took her from us  
How will we live without her?  
Rest in peace, Mother

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Journey without end  
Pathways winding through the dark  
Chasing after dreams

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

My soul is all I am  
An incomplete existence  
I want to be whole

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Somewhere in my soul  
A truth I want to ignore  
...I don't think we can...

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We will get past this  
The obstacles and hurdles  
Take them as they come

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Family values  
I haven't believed since then  
The day Father left

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

I'm all that's left  
I am all there ever was  
Living with the guilt

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

You don't know my pain  
Sins stay with you forever  
My limbs, lost for good

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Though I have no flesh  
I'm stronger than you might think  
We'll share this burden

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang (About Ed)_

My young alchemist  
I'm not here to be your friend  
"That is an order"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang (About Ed)  
_  
My subordinate  
There are secrets I must keep  
To keep him with me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

My selfish wish is...  
My body, trapped in limbo  
...To be whole once more

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Alfons H.  
_  
This world is my world  
Who ever said it was yours?  
It is mine alone

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hawkeye_

The big sister role  
I think I care far too much  
My mask is slipping

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

Some call me heartless  
At times, they would be correct  
I can't show I care

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Just the two of us  
The only thing that matters  
All else is nothing

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Alfons H. (About Ed)_

I thought I was bad  
Your head is stuck in the clouds  
Living in a dream

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang (About Ed)_

A bastard colonel  
It's best he sees me that way  
For both of our sakes

O o O o O o O o O o O


	20. Haiku 20

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 20

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** Use your imagination. I wrote a bunch of these while sitting in the waiting room of my dentist's office.  
Father's day is coming up, so I think that is the reason I wrote the Parental!Roy haiku the other day.  
Ah... Alex Louis Armstrong... Well, he's the only alchemist from that family we've seen so far, but it is mentioned that his style of alchemy 'has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations.'

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I'm a believer  
In the beauty of science  
It's all that I need

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I have no father  
So, don't try to take his place  
I'm fine without him

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

The hell I have seen  
Engraved in my memory  
Eternal nightmare

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Breaking matter down  
And rebuilding it again  
That is alchemy

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Trisha, Izumi  
Two women, both our mothers  
One dead, one still lives

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang/Hawkeye_

Secret of the flame  
Tattoo on a woman's back  
The Salamander

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Armstrong_

Strong Arm Alchemist  
It runs in the family  
But, only in men?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Olivia Armstrong (About A.L. Armstrong)_

Cowardly brother  
A pacifist alchemist  
Running from battle

O o O o O o O o O o O


	21. Haiku 21

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 21

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I'm depressed right now. Of course I am, I'm at work as I write these.  
Wow, there's a lot of Izumi haiku in here. I love her. She is my favorite female Fullmetal Alchemist character. I think my second favorite female character would be Hawkeye.  
On another note, I think I scared myself when I suggested to myself that I 'haiku-ify' the series and movie. I intimidated myself with that thought. I _will_ do it someday **(_someday!_)**. I'll probably end up using some of the haiku I've already written.  
Oh yeah! I'm writing a Father's Day fanfiction. Look forward to it!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Acting out of love  
It was an unhealthy wish  
You must forgive us

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Gracia_

My dearest husband  
Every night, I can feel you  
Resting here with me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Running us ragged  
It's not where we want to be  
Little time for rest

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Gate_

It's one of those things  
Nothing in the world is free  
Pay up or go home

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (About Ed)_

Why would you ask that?  
You risked your life to save me  
I could not hate you

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang (About Ed) (End Of Series)_

Lost in the ether  
I could not protect that boy  
Even though I tried

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Life and Alchemy  
Everything has a price tag  
Can we afford it?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang (End Of Series)_

After the attack  
My eye, the price of freedom  
Nightmares, leave me be!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

On the road again  
Following another lead  
Looking for the cure

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (Movie)_

I would be with him  
But, he's not here anymore  
Where are you, Brother?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

It's hard to believe  
You followed in my footsteps  
You disobeyed me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

I should have explained  
My reason for saying "Don't"  
Now, it is too late

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hughes_

I see them and think  
These boys are the future  
We must let them lead

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hughes_

Daddy's baby girl!  
Cute little Elysia!  
My precious darling!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Rose)_

Look inside yourself  
You've got a strong pair of legs  
Use them to stand tall

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

How could you do that?  
I thought I taught you better  
You two are expelled

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

I'd like to believe  
That someday we will succeed  
We just need the stone

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

Two annoying boys  
When I learned you were orphans  
I grew to love you

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

I think I used you  
To replace my lost child  
I got two for one

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

When I first met you  
You begged to be my pupils  
That cold, stormy night

O o O o O o O o O o O


	22. Haiku 22

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 22

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** Again, I would like to credit/blame Dream Theater for the majority of this mess/collection. Oh! And Garth Brooks, and Savage Garden! Music is the best inspiration! Though, I think it may be in part because the lines already exist.  
I was thinking about how people keep mistaking Al for the Fullmetal Alchemist because of his armor body.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Izumi)_

You once told me 'don't'  
But, I refused to listen  
And now I know why

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Always on the road  
No time for relaxation  
When will our quest end?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hawkeye_

Tough exterior  
Still human on the inside  
Not that hard-hearted

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Sheska (I do not like the 'official' English of her name)_

She is the bookworm  
Living, breathing database  
Walking library

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I hope I don't fail  
That feeling is hard to shake  
Will I meet my goal?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang (About Ed)_

So, you want respect?  
Well then, my dear alchemist  
Grow up and earn it

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We are two people  
But people see us as one  
Ed and Al Elric

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Al)_

Usual mistake  
Thinking my brother is me  
I'm used to it now

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Russell)_

I am Fullmetal!  
Accept no imitations!  
I'm the only me!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Life is a journey  
Never knowing what's in store  
Road of many curves

O o O o O o O o O o O


	23. Haiku 23

Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 23

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** Wow. 23. I received some really awesome reviews, and some of the things said inspired a few haiku. I wrote many of these at lunch today, while eating a crunched up packet of ramen. Yum.  
It's so easy to write the somber haiku. It actually takes a lot of work to write a lot of the more comedic ones.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Tucker (Thanks "FlitterFlutter"!)_

Desperate for funding  
I fused my dog and daughter  
To live the sweet life

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Overwhelmed by guilt  
I suffer my way through life  
No pleasures for me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Only yesterday  
We were playing in the fields  
But, look at us now

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We lost everything  
So now we're on a journey  
To get it all back

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Al)_

It was my mistake  
I swear, on our mother's grave  
I will get you back

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Scar (About Nina/Alexander)_

Two forsaken lives  
The child and the canine  
Unholy mixture

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Looking everywhere  
In every nook and cranny  
And finding nothing

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

My selfish side speaks:  
"Power, status, and respect!"  
"I am loving this!"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

The years pass us by  
Growing up before we should  
Time is not our friend

O o O o O o O o O o O


	24. Haiku 24

**Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 24**

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** I wonder, and have wondered for a while, if 'Elysia' is a corrupted spelling/pronunciation of 'Alicia.' It would make sense. Hmmm...  
I LOVE IZUMI!  
I really need to re-watch the anime.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Lujon_

The fossil disease  
Spread by the homunculus  
False stone was false cure

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Elysia  
_  
Mommy, tell me why  
Why are they burying Daddy?  
He has work to do

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Majhal/Karin_

Beautiful blue rose  
She had lost her memory  
"That hag is not her!"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (About Ed)_

You can do it, Ed  
You can bring my body back  
I believe in you

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Alfons H._

There are many stars  
I want to visit them all  
Death ended that dream

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

Two lost little boys  
Too young to support themselves  
I adopted them

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

Heartbroken youngsters  
I brought you into my home  
And, into my heart

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Alfons H._

The dream of mankind  
Traveling among the stars  
I will be the first

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

Ed, why won't you quit?  
The army doesn't need you  
And, you don't need them

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Our quest for the stone  
Bridges burned and fingers crossed  
Hoping for the best

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang_

"Tiny miniskirts!"  
And, though I may have said that  
It's not my true goal

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I had the chance once  
Everything was in my grasp  
I couldn't do it

O o O o O o O o O o O


	25. Haiku 25

**Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 25**

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** FlitterFlutter inspired a few of these haiku. Thank You! Long live obscurity! I live for obscurity... In fact, one of these days, I should write about the brain.  
I need new music.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I am SO not short!  
How dare you say that to me?  
Take it back right now!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I'm a growing boy  
So, I need to eat a lot  
Why doesn't it work?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Sustaining Alphonse  
Though he's somewhere I can't reach  
But someday, I will...

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Majhal/Karin_

To bring back my love  
No matter how many girls  
It has never worked

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Scar's Brother (Anime)_

My sickly lover  
I wanted to bring her back  
I went against God

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Scar's Brother (Anime)_

My little brother  
I will be seeing her first  
You lover her, too, right?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Majhal/Karin_

"Why? Why does it fail?"  
You can't bring back what's not dead  
So just stop trying

O o O o O o O o O o O  
_  
Ed/Al_

Searching without end  
We'll start again tomorrow  
Since we failed today

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Mustang)_

I'm adult enough  
Why did you lie and pretend?  
I wanted the truth

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

I'm so sorry, Al  
I hope you can forgive me  
Words would never do

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Let's look everywhere  
I don't want to miss a thing  
We'll succeed one day

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Once we find the stone  
We can return to normal  
I'd be so happy

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hughes/Gracia_

Though you can't see me  
Everything will be all right  
I am at your side

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hughes/Elysia_

Don't worry, honey  
For always and forever  
Daddy is right here

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Al)_

I will understand  
If you can't forgive me  
I don't deserve it

O o O o O o O o O o O


	26. Haiku 26

**Fullmetal Alchemist Haiku 26**

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** Twenty-one haiku this time! (Please review!!) I wrote most of these on my bus ride home from work today (08/07/09), I even wrote a haiku about a place rather than a person or a group of people.A lot of my haiku is pretty depressing, I've noticed. I guess that's because FMA is not a very comedic series. It has its moments, but that's are hey are, moments. Anyway, sorry for the dry-spell, I've ha a lot of major changes in my life these past few months, as well as a really bad case of writer's block. However, I've been watching the new FMA on Hulu, and though it's pretty good, it's still lacking a lot more, in my opinion, than the original FMA anime. Ah! Such a long author's note, sorry! No worries, though, I am still working on other stories I have publish, such as _It's Not Wrong_ and _Mirror_. I'm also working on up to four other stories.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

The new FMA  
Almost as bad as the last  
Get a clue people

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

The two animes  
Not perfect adaptations  
Good in their own ways

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

Mason is missing  
Important characters, gone  
So, too, is Yoki

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Can't reach out for help  
We much first forgive ourselves  
Then healing begins

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Gracia_

You left me alone  
Our daughter keeps me alive  
She's my will to live

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi_

I made a mistake  
Another broken mother  
Sins live forever

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

The theory was right  
'Mother, be with us again'  
...It wasn't human

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Bradley_

A playful Fuhrer  
A monster hidden within  
Do you like melons?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mäes Hughes_

The loves of my life  
If tomorrow never comes  
Be strong when I'm gone

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mäes Hughes_

Dangerous secret  
It will cost us everything  
This fatal knowledge

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We were the wrong ones  
On a dark and stormy night  
Lives changed forever

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Everyday boasting  
I say it on the outside  
My pride is a lie

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Though not true orphans  
We're all each other has left  
My brother and I

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I'm not a hero  
You shouldn't look up to me  
Forget what you "know"

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Father_

So many lifetimes  
War after war after war  
Waiting for so long

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Obscure reasoning  
We'll learn as much as we can  
Pride before the fall

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I stand for the weak  
Those who can't stand for themselves  
I was weak once, too

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Don't admire me  
Though I'm the 'People's Hero'  
I'm just not worth it

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al/Izumi_

What is dead, stays dead  
It's taboo for a reason  
God kicked our teeth in

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Two young tattered souls  
Happiness torn from their grasp  
Never ending pain

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

The Fuhrer's command  
The burden on my shoulders  
I'm too young for that

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Fort Briggs_

The 'north wall of Briggs'  
Drachma soldiers closing in  
The last stand held here

O o O o O o O o O o O


	27. Haiku 27

**Fullmetal Haiku 27**

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N: **I try to keep my haiku as canon as possible, though I think a lot of them don't make sense sometimes. Again, there are a lot of depressing haiku in this chapter. I think I am repeating myself by now! In fact, I'm sure I am! But, it's been a while since I had wrote any haiku... Anyway, please, as always, read and review!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

You are not alone  
Our bond is stronger than that  
I am here with you

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang/Ed (about joining the military)_

Welcome to Hell, kid  
And all its ups and downs  
Enjoy your stay here

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

It's been four long years  
And nothing to show for it  
How long will it take?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I did my best  
But cursed you to living death  
Al, please forgive me!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Just the other day  
We used to be children then  
A lifetime ago

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Still searching for leads  
Clues always lead to dead ends  
The pain of false hope

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

A heart made of steel  
So, you think you can love me?  
I don't deserve love

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I'll never grow up  
I'm forever a child  
Nothing will change that

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I... didn't mean to...  
I kill everyone I love  
I can't end the guilt

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang/Ed/Al_

Someday you'll find it  
The end of your long journey  
I wish you the best

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Travel here and there  
Anywhere the wind will blow  
Your way is my way

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Mustang/Hawkeye/etc. (about Ishbal)_

Gun's don't kill people  
An unnecessary war  
Soldiers kill people

O o O o O o O o O o O


	28. Haiku 28

**Fullmetal Haiku 28**

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** Are there any characters, places, or things in the whole FMA universe that you, the reader, would like me to try to write haiku about? Leave your suggestions in a review, and I will do my best. You will get credit next to the haiku you requested/inspired.  
I know I write haiku primarily about the Elric brothers, but they are the easiest to write. There are so many characters I have neglected so far, not on purpose, of course, and I want to change that. So far, I have noticed that I have not written anything about the Xingese characters, so I'll try to write some for them soon.  
A while back, I thought that I might try to summarize the story as a series of haiku, but now I think that I will wait for the manga to finish.  
The only rule of haiku I follow is the 5-7-5 rule. I think I need more practice.  
Anyway, please, as always, read and review!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Early October  
No home to return to now  
We burned down our pasts

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ling Yao_

I will be the king  
This is the truth from my heart  
I'll never turn back

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ling Yao_

I'll be the new Greed  
I have made my decision  
Don't try to stop me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_RanFan_

I will follow him  
I gave up my arm for him  
But kept my honor

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Darnkess surrounds me  
My body's calling my soul  
How long will I last?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Fu_

My granddaughter's arm  
Made useless, then removed  
So that Ling might live

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ling Yao_

My quest for the throne  
Tearing down all obstacles  
I'll stop at nothing

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

I'll never drink milk  
Not even under orders  
Tease me all you want

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

So much I don't know  
I despise my ignorance  
I need some answers

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

It's such a hassle  
So I keep my hair tied back  
But I won't cut it

O o O o O o O o O o O


	29. Haiku 29

**Fullmetal Haiku 29**

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** Wow. Twenty-nine chapters of haiku already, and since I don't like to post less than ten per chapter... That's a lot of haiku! (However, this chapter does have less than ten...) I have been prolific lately, at least with haiku. the other day, I wrote a snippet for It's Not Wrong, but that's about all. I have a Ed/Roy PWP almost done, but I just need to write out the lemons, with I am really too shy to do, even though they're just words on a screen... I have so many half-started ideas typed out on my laptop... I just need to sit down one day and really get to work on them. I have such a hard time writing the lemons, and the ones I dod have written and posted, I had to force out of myself.

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Looking straight ahead  
We don't have time for mistakes  
Great expectations

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Gate_

All that ever was  
And all there will ever be  
I am everything

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Gate/Truth_

Waiting at the gate  
Not evil, not good; neutral  
Payment collector

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

A chance to atone  
And get back what was lost  
That's all we ask for

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

Stolen childhood  
But, I don't blame anyone  
I just want a chance

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi/Ed/Al_

An overflowing river  
And a housewife, passing though  
That fateful evening

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Returned to normal  
Without a great sacrifice  
Our most fervent wish

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hawkeye/Mustang_

My life is his life  
Power means nothing to me  
I succeed for him

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

Youngest alchemist  
I'm not in it for the rank  
Though power is nice

O o O o O o O o O o O


	30. Haiku 30

**Fullmetal Haiku 30**

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** Wow. 30 chapters, and considering that quite a few chapters have ten or more in them, that means that I have written 300 Fullmetal Alchemist haiku! I'm not sure if I should be proud or afraid...

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al (About pretty much every broken person they've met during their travels)_

Our hearts are too kind  
Going out to all the sinners  
Can't save them all

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed_

The Fuhrer's orders  
I have my reservations  
I don't want to kill

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (Movie)_

Waking in the dark  
Where am I What's going on  
Don't leave em alone

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (To Al)_

Small, soft,and furry  
One cat after another  
We can't keep them, Al

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

What I did to you  
I did what I had to  
To not be alone

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

After all we've seen  
Even after all we've done  
We are still so pure

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al_

I will still have faith  
No matter what Ed believes  
Though I turned my back

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Independent boys  
We don't like to ask for help  
Help us anyway

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

Mistakes have been made  
Impossible to correct  
Indelible sins

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (To Ed) (movie)_

Don't leave me behind  
I smuggled myself aboard  
Where you go, I go

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al (As they have grown)_

Time passes us by  
Roses will wither away  
Are we still the same?

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (To Al)_

I thought I lost you  
Innovative alchemy  
Brought you back to me

O o O o O o O o O o O


	31. Haiku 31

**Fullmetal Haiku 31**

O o O o O o O o O o O

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

O o O o O o O o O o O

**A/N:** We're at 31 chapters now! I had another minor period of inspiration these past couple of days. However, I have not just been writing Fullmetal Alchemist haiku. I have a few more Earth's Children haiku and a Final Fantasy haiku. I'm waiting to have more of each of these before I'll post them, as I like to have at least ten haiku per chapter, though I realize that some chapters of my FMA haiku do have less than ten... Sometimes, I think I'm just forcing these haiku... Also, I am writing a new Parental!Izumi fic, as well as working on a couple Roy/Ed yoai stories. Wish me luck!

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (To Ed) (movie)_

Welcome back, Brother  
To the world where we were born  
Left again, too soon

O o O o O o O o O o O

We both chose to leave  
And close the gate between two worlds  
To save our old home

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi (to Ed/Al)_

Watch the future come  
Another day is dawning  
Learn from yesterday

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed (About Al)_

In sparring matches  
Ever since we were children  
He always beats me

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

With only 'Dad' left  
We're not exactly orphans  
We have families

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Homunculus_

Dark, forbidden craft  
Indestructable being  
It breaks bones and laughs

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Al (based on a line from one of my stories)_

Emaciated  
Kept at the Portal of Truth  
Glass bones, paper skin

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Izumi (To Ed/Al)_

Remember these words  
"Everyday is a lesson"  
Never forget that

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Hohenheim_

My dear family  
I left for a reason  
Battles must be fought

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al/Izumi (Pretty much anyone who has attempted human transmutation, willingly or otherwise)_

We must pay the price  
For our stubborness and pride  
With our pound of flesh

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al_

We keep our distance  
We don't want our friends to get hurt  
They're our family

O o O o O o O o O o O

_Ed/Al (or so they think)_

We deny the truth  
To keep from hurting our friends  
Only we get hurt

O o O o O o O o O o O


End file.
